Game Almost Over
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Claudia sente que está sozinha. Andando por ai, ela nem percebe os perigos que caem sob uma 'agente' do Warehouse em um momento de guerra.


**Game Almost Over**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Focus on: **Claudia Donovan

**Genre: **Angst/Friendship

**Rated T/M**

**Summary:** Claudia sente que está sozinha. Andando por ai, ela nem percebe os perigos que caem sob uma 'agente' do Warehouse em um momento de guerra. Com tudo o que acontece, ela só pode esperar estar errada sobre sua solidão, ela só espera que sua família não vire as costas no momento em que ela mais precisa deles.

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 não é meu, é da Mrs. Frederick.

* * *

><p><strong>Achtung: <strong>Se você não viu a nova temp do warehouse mais sem noção da historia da tv então nem tente ler essa fic e depois vir reclamar que ela está cheia de spoilers. Todos episódios da série estão pic inseridos na fic então se você perdeu algum, eu sugiro que você vá vê-lo. Spoilers até 40th Floor.

**N/A:** Olá, olá. Hahahaha enfim, estou ficando louca com essa nova temp e não acredito que eles terminaram o 40th Floor do jeito que eles terminaram. Honestamente, esses escritores sabem como segurar os fãs durante um break de duas semanas. u_u

Essa fic tem foco na Claudia, porque ela é demais! e por mais que ela se porte como uma adulta, ela definitivamente não é uma. Achei perfeito no episódio Don't Hate The Player como exploraram o medo e insegurança que ela sente. Então estou explorando um pouco essa situação e metendo um plot totalmente doente e descabido (my plots style).

Boa fic!

* * *

><p><em>"You in the dark, you in the pain, you on the run<em>

_Living a hell, living a ghost, living your end_

_You in the sea, on a decline, breaking the waves_

_Watching the lights go down, letting the cables sleep_

_Never seem to get in the place that I belong_

_I'm a stranger in this town."_

Letting The Cables Sleep - Bush

Parte I

Claudia estava andando pela pequena - e esquecida por Deus - cidade no quente estado da Dakota do Sul. Mais uma vez ela havia brigado com Artie porque ele não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de ir em uma grande missão em que eles tinham conhecimento de que seria perigosa. Não ajudou quando nem Pete nem Myka a defenderam contra o velho agente. Nem Jinksie a defendeu! E ela pensava que agora eles eram mais amigos. Ela simplesmente não conseguia ver que eles queriam protegê-la, mantendo-a longe do perigo louco que os artefatos apresentavam continuamente.

Tudo vinha acontecendo tão rápido na última semana; no começo desta, eles a proibiram de sair do Warehouse e ontem, Myka quase morreu no prédio em Atlanta com a mãe de Pete, sem contar que Jinksie tinha abandonado o Warehouse e, conseqüentemente, ela. Claudia sabia que se ele quisesse, ele conseguiria se desculpar com a Ms. Frederick de algum modo e continuar no depósito. Mas ele _não quis_.

Como em inúmeros momentos de sua curta vida, Claudia se sentia sozinha. Ela havia decidido sair da B&B para não ter que ouvir Pete e Myka relembrando casos passados, para não ter que ouvir Artie e Ms. Frederick discutindo sobre a agente Stukowski, para não ter que ver Jinksie arrumando suas malas para deixar toda loucura para trás. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto ao realizar que ninguém havia lhe dito algo quando ela passou pela porta de entrada. Provavelmente nem tinham notado que ela havia saído. A ruiva secou a lágrima com raiva. Ela andou até os limites da cidade - sentido contrário de onde se encontrava o Warehouse - e deu meia volta para voltar à B&B, mas assim que ela virou, um par de braços fortes seguraram seu corpo e antes que ela pudesse gritar por ajuda ou lutar contra a pessoa, esta injetou algo em seu pescoço e Claudia foi fechando os olhos e sentindo o corpo amolecer até desmaiar alguns segundos depois.

* * *

><p><em>"I sat in regret of all the things I've done<em>

_For all that I've blessed and all that I've wronged_

_In dreams until my death I will wander on_

_On my deathbed I will pray to the gods and the angels_

_Like a pagan, to anyone who will take me to heaven_

_I'll wait for you there, alone."_

Like A Stone - Audioslave

Parte II

Escuridão. Não havia nenhuma luz em nenhum lugar. A 'visão' era tão surreal que Claudia começou a se perguntar se estava realmente com os olhos abertos. Seu pescoço doía no lugar onde lhe aplicaram sonífero. Ela tentou sentir as coisas ao seu redor e percebeu que duas correntes a prendiam; uma presa em seu punho direito e outra no pé direito. Quem quer que seja a pessoa que a trouxe à este lugar, a deixou em cima do que parecia ser um colchão. Ela fechou os olhos com força, esperou cinco segundos e depois os abriu, tentando ver algo além do escuro, mas nada tinha forma ali. Ela tentou colocar sua mão perto de seu rosto, mas nem isso ela viu.

Claudia tocou o bolso de sua calça e percebeu que ainda estava com seu celular e ela conseguiu sorrir por cinco segundos. Ao abrir o celular, a luz forte inundou o recinto e ela viu que estava em um minusculo quarto, havia uma porta bem em frente da parede onde ela estava sentada mas por mais pequeno que o quarto fosse, as correntes não lhe davam espaço para ir até a porta. Ela suspirou após tentar, sem sucesso, soltar as correntes de si. Ela olhou a tela de seu celular e viu que ele estava sem sinal, mas que ela havia recebido três novas mensagens - provavelmente de quando ela estava sendo levada ao buraco onde ela estava agora.

De: Pete

14:27

_"Artie precisa de você. Alguma coisa sobre o firewall. Ele está resmungando sem parar. Eu iria rápido."_

De: Myka

15:55

_"Clau, onde você está?"_

De: Myka

17:01

_"É melhor você não estar ignorando estas msgs. Estamos te procurando. Pete está sentindo uma vibe muito errada."_

Claudia não conseguiu parar o suspiro que teimou em sair de sua boca. Ela nunca havia ignorado alguma mensagem deles... mesmo quando eles brigavam. Com o Warehouse toda emergência era classificada em um nível cinco de perigo e deveria ser atendida o mais rápido possível e do jeito que o sistema antigo era instável com a nova tecnologia que ela vinha instalando, ela sabia que quando algo acontecia o mais provável era que todo sistema entrasse em colapso e se fechasse em pouco tempo - um modo de se proteger de alguma outra ameaça.

Ela checou o horário e percebeu que três horas haviam passado desde a última mensagem. Pelas suas contas o sonífero a deixou dormindo por mais ou menos seis horas. Claudia tentou esticar o braço para ver se achava sinal em algum lugar dentro de sua cela, mas nenhuma barrinha de sinal apareceu. Ela resolveu desligá-lo para não gastar bateria e salvá-la para quando ela realmente precisasse, por sorte ela havia carregado o celular naquele dia.

Assim que ela guardou o aparelho de volta no bolso, ela ouviu um barulho de chave e alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta. A ruiva virou o rosto para o lado e deixou o cabelo cair em frente de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a mão esquerda para bloquear a luz forte que vinha diretamente de sua frente.

"Que bom que acordou, Claudia. Mais um pouco e eu já ficaria preocupado." A voz de homem saiu da boca da pessoa parada à sua frente, mas era impossível ver seu rosto por causa da luz que brilhava atrás dele. "Espero que você me entenda, eu não vou te machucar."

Claudia soltou o ar pela boca em um som de desdém e levou uma mão até o pescoço, no local onde tinha lhe injetado a droga, o local estava bastante dolorido. O homem deu uma risada e ela pôde ver o balanço da cabeça, era como se ele estivesse dizendo que a culpa daquilo era dela e que ele não havia feito nada.

"Vamos." O homem disse e dois seguranças entraram no minúsculo quarto para soltá-la.

Claudia foi levada até um quarto que estava pouco iluminado - mas em comparação com o cubículo onde ela estava anteriormente, aquilo era com uma vasta extensão de terra iluminada por nada menos que o Sol. Tinha uma cadeira no meio da sala e a luz só era vista ali. Por um momento ela riu da imagem, pois parecia muito uma cópia barata de um filme trash de terror. Ela foi levada até a cadeira e os dois seguranças amarraram tiras de couro em seus pulsos, bem apertadas, afim dela não ter como escapar. A partir disso, as coisas começaram a ficar mais estranhas para ela.

Era como se uma camada de poeira tivesse caido na sala, pois sua visão tinha ficado um pouco embaçada. Ela deixou a cabeça pender para um lado e ficou ouvindo os sons de passos. Ela conseguia ver os pés do homem sem nome rente ao fim da luz, mas seus passos soavam longe demais para seus ouvidos. Imediatamente ela olhou para as tiras que seguravam seus braços e examinou-as. Ao primeiro olhar elas haviam parecido perfeitamente bem e normais, mas após a 'poeira', elas pareciam velhas e definitivamente usadas.

"Qual é a senha para passar o firewall do Warehouse?" O homem não fez rodeios, ele queria a informação o mais rápido possível.

Claudia levantou a cabeça e virou-a na direção de onde tinha vindo o som de sua voz. Ela ficou quieta.

"Sabe, vocês torturaram Stukowski. Nós não vemos nenhum problema em torturá-la também."

Assim que ele terminou de falar, um dos seguranças aproximou-se da cadeira e, de repente, Claudia sentiu que ela havia mudado de posição. Ela olhou para seu corpo e viu que suas costas estavam no assento da cadeira, e suas pernas no encosto.

A ruiva olhou em volta de si e ficou mais confusa ao ver os dois guardas ao seu lado, ela podia jurar que só um estava se aproximando dela há alguns segundos atrás.

"Diga, Claudia. Diga a senha e nada vai acontecer." O homem disse da escuridão.

"Eu não vou trair o Warehouse e meus amigos." Claudia disse com raiva.

O segurança da esquerda levantou uma barra de ferro que claramente havia sido colocada no fogo, devido à sua extremidade vermelha. Claudia viu um sorriso doentio no rosto dele e em segundos ele tocou a parte aquecida no seu antebraço. Ela gritou de dor, mas assim que abriu a boca e virou a cabeça para trás, o outro segurança jogou água nela, sem parar para que ela não conseguisse respirar.

A tortura foi variada e durou horas. A cabeça de Claudia estava pulsando e todo seu corpo doía. Ela olhou para seu corpo e viu o sangue que manchava as roupas. Claudia pensou por um momento se conseguiria ou não agüentar mais alguma coisa, e claramente achava que não.

Ela viu a mão de um dos torturadores levantando e encolheu-se o máximo que pôde para ficar longe do ataque.

"Não! Eu vou dizer o que você quer saber." Claudia tentou gritar para a escuridão, mas sua voz estava rouca.

A mão parou apenas a centímetros de seu rosto e a voz voltou a fazer a pergunta mais preciosa do momento e dessa vez Claudia respondeu com a voz baixa.

* * *

><p><em>"Burn all the candles out, make a wish but not out loud<em>

_Re-live the here and now to see you now and then_

_I'm feeling out of luck, maybe I just feel too much_

_I will begin again but I can't start until I've seen the end."_

End Over End - Foo Fighters

Parte III

Claudia foi jogada do Chrysler preto - um modelo extremamente parecido com o do cara louco que estava 'brincando' com a lata de spray que quase matou Artie, Myka e a mãe de Pete - e caiu na rua da pequena cidade de Univille.

"Até logo, Clau." O homem sem nome entrou no carro e logo foi embora.

A jovem quase-agente pegou o celular e ligou-o. Era finalmente hora de ligar para ajuda. Um olhar no visor lhe disse que eram altas horas da madrugada e que ela tinha cinquenta e nove novas mensagens. Deitada na calçada, abraçando o seu corpo e sentindo a escuridão tentar tomar conta de seu corpo mais uma vez, Claudia lutou para manter-se acordada e ligar para Pete. Ela só podia esperar que ele não a abandonasse também.

O telefone mal tocou uma vez antes de ser atendido.

"Clau? Onde você está?" A voz de Pete demostrava um certo desespero e se ela não estivesse tão perto de desmaiar, ela teria ouvido os gritos atrás de Pete das pessoas que ela considerava família.

"Pete..." sua voz estava fraca e o agente teve que se concentrar para conseguir ouvir o que ela estava tentando dizer. "Eu preciso de ajuda."

"Clau, onde você está? Eu vou te ajudar, nós todos vamos, mas você precisa me dizer onde você está?" Pete sentiu o coração apertando, a voz da garota estava tão baixa e quebrada, tão diferente do que sua voz normal era.

"No final da rua principal, sentido contrário do Warehouse." Ela conseguiu ouvir o carro de Pete sendo ligado e portas se fechando. "Vem rápido."

Claudia desistiu de tentar manter-se acordada agora que sabia que Pete estava indo lhe encontrar e deixou a escuridão tomar conta de seu corpo. O celular caiu de sua mão e o braço que estava em volta de seu corpo relaxou.

Pete gritou no telefone algumas vezes, porém após alguns segundos ele concentrou-se somente na rua em que eles estavam. Ele olhou para Myka enquanto ela dirigia com concentração. Normalmente eles levariam quase trinta minutos para chegar do Warehouse ao outro lado da cidade, mas eles chegaram em menos de quinze. Pete nunca tinha visto Myka dirigir tão rápido, em algum momento ela havia chegado a 100km/h, mas ele entendia perfeitamente sua necessidade de chegar rapidamente onde Claudia estava.

O carro mal tinha parado e Pete já tinha saído e se ajoelhado ao lado de Claudia e estava sentindo o seu pulso. Os dois parceiros ouviram o barulho de freios e quando olharam para trás viram Artie e Jinksie saindo do conversível vermelho e correndo até eles.

"Como ela está?" Artie perguntou, movendo-se freneticamente de um lado para o outro para tentar vê-la melhor mas sem atrapalhar Myka e Pete que tentavam ver qual era a gravidade do estado de saúde da ruiva.

Jinksie pegou o próprio celular e ligou para o número que Artie havia lhe dado - para a médica do Warehouse. Após falar com ela, ele fechou o telefone e chamou a atenção de todos.

"O que Vanessa disse?" Myka perguntou.

"Ela vai nos encontrar na B&B o mais rápido possível. Ela disse para levarmos Claudia para lá após ter certeza de que ela pode ser movida. E nós devemos acordá-la e não deixá-la dormir até ser examinada, pois ela pode ter uma concussão."

Myka moveu-se e apoiou a cabeça de Claudia em seu colo, enquanto Pete tentava acordá-la.

"Clau? Você pode me ouvir? Vamos, abra os olhos." Pete dizia suavemente enquanto tocava o seu rosto com uma mão e com a outra segurava a mão dela. Ele sentiu quando os dedos de Claudia moveram-se de leve contra os seus. "Clau, eu sei que você está me ouvindo. Vamos, faça um esforço. Nós estamos tão preocupados."

Após alguns momentos de pura tensão, Claudia conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos, mas seu olhar ficou desfocado por alguns segundos e ela piscou várias vezes para conseguir ganhar foco novamente.

"Hey, Clau." Myka disse suavemente tirando uma mecha branca da frente de seus olhos.

"Myka?" Ela olhou para cima e viu os cabelos castanhos dela, ao olhar ao seu redor, ela viu Pete, Artie e até Jinksie. Por alguns segundos confusão foi sua única expressão até que ela lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido no último dia. Ela também reparou que estava deitada no chão da rua. "Uhrg."

Claudia tentou levantar-se mas seu corpo protestava de dor e o máximo que ela conseguiu foi fazer uma cara de dor com um misto de nojo. Ao ouvir a risadinha de Pete, ela levantou o olhar até o dele, e o agente ficou sério no mesmo momento.

"Você tem razão, não é engraçado." Ele ouviu a risadinha de Myka e esboçou um sorriso para Claudia. "Vamos, eu te levo até o carro." Claudia meramente acenou com a cabeça, sentindo o cansaço querendo fechar os seus olhos de novo. "Nem pense em dormir, Clau. Nós não sabemos se você tem uma concussão." Ele disse enquanto levantava-a do chão e sentia ela apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Pete entrou no carro junto com ela e ficou ao seu lado, apoiando o torso dela contra o seu. Por algum motivo Myka entrou também no banco de trás da SVU preta e Claudia apoiou as pernas no seu colo. No banco do motorista, sentou-se Jinksie e Artie no do passageiro. Após Pete arquear uma sobrancelha à Myka, a morena respondeu.

"Eles pegarão o carro de Artie depois." E após dizer isso, ela desviou o olhar para Claudia. Como ela já estava ferida, Jinksie não quis dirigir tão rápido para a B&B. No meio do caminho, Myka segurou a mão de Claudia na sua e notou seus punhos machucados. "O que aconteceu, Clau?" Sua voz era triste. "Quem fez isso?"

A ruiva novamente meramente balançou a cabeça e uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. Ela sentiu Pete mudar de posição e secar a lágrima, Myka continuava a segurar a sua mão, dando-lhe conforto.

"Eu não sei quem era. Ele trabalhava com a agente Stukowski."

"O que eles queriam?" Artie perguntou, virando-se o máximo que conseguia no banco. Ele sabia desde que ela tinha parado de dar notícias que aquilo não tinha sido aleatório. Eles estavam em guerra.

"Queriam passar pelo sistema que eu instalei para entrar no Warehouse." Sua voz estava baixa e lenta, ela lutava a cada segundo para não dormir.

"O sistema estava apresentando falhas desde que você desapareceu, mas agora..." Artie parou de falar e voltou a girar no banco para olhar Claudia. Seus olhos estavam indecifráveis.

"Relaxa. É só uma falsa imagem de que está tudo bem de novo. Eles não entraram no sistema real." O coração dela apertou com a pergunta que ele não fez. Como Artie poderia pensar que ela havia deixado alguém entrar no sistema do Warehouse? Ela virou o rosto para o lado do banco, tentando não ver mais a parte da frente do carro. Um outra lágrima escorreu de seu olho e ela os fechou fortemente, perdendo então o olhar irritado que Myka lançou à Artie.

Durante um minuto inteiro ninguém falou nada. Pete sentia o corpo de Claudia tremendo levemente, mas ele não sabia se era por ela estar em choque ou se ela estava chorando. Ele olhou Myka e viu que sua parceira ainda segurava a mão da ruiva, mas seu olhar estava focado em algum lugar do lado de fora da janela. Ao passar por um poste de luz, seu rosto foi iluminado e ele viu algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Como se ela tivesse sentido o olhar do parceiro em si, Myka levou o olhar até encontrar os olhos de Pete.

"Chegamos." Jinksie parou o carro suavemente e tirou a chave da ignição.

Myka saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para Pete poder descer com Claudia nos braços. A porta da B&B foi aberta e Vanessa saiu às pressas, sendo seguida de perto por Leena e Mrs. Frederick.

"Leve-a para o quarto dela, Pete. Minhas coisas ja estão lá." Vanessa disse com uma mão no braço do agente.

Para Claudia as coisas começaram, novamente, a acontecer de um modo completamente estranho, era como se elas não estivessem acontecendo com ela, mas ela sabia que estavam e conseguia sentir tudo ao seu redor. Sua mente gritava para ela se proteger e desligar suas emoções, mas seu coração ficava apertado com a idéia de não sentir nada.

Assim que Pete a depositou na sua cama, Vanessa começou à examiná-la. Primeiro ela pegou aquela infernal lanterna minúscula de médico e jogou luz em seus olhos para ver se suas pupilas reagiam, para checar se ela havia tido ou não uma concussão. Claudia lhe disse que não tinha batido a cabeça, mas a médica só aceitou que ela não tinha tido uma após todos exames. Logo depois, Vanessa começou a procurar por ossos quebrados. Assim que tocou o abdomem da ruiva, Claudia começou a gritar de dor.

Vanessa levantou-se da cama e caminhou até perto do armário de roupas e então começou a puxar um carrinho com ela, algo que Claudia não tinha notado antes.

"Eu preciso ver suas costelas." Ela mostrou um sorriso suave e ligou o aparelho. "Eu peguei no Warehouse. É a primeira máquina de raio-x. E não precisa se preocupar, não é um artefato. É somente um aparelho vintage e preciso." Claudia deixou uma risadinha escapar. "Homens, saiam do quarto, por favor." Claudia viu que Artie, Pete e Jinksie estavam relutantes em deixá-la, mas sabiam que ela estaria em boas mãos com Myka presente.

Assim que a porta fechou, Vanessa voltou a olhá-la e dessa vez ela mostrava um sorriso triste. "Preciso que você tire a sua blusa. Eu preciso ver a extenção dos seus ferimentos."

Claudia respirou fundo e deixou Myka ajudá-la a tirar a blusa e Vanessa puxou o ar para seus pulmões, demonstrando surpresa. A ruiva não tinha nenhum hematoma no corpo. A médica pegou a máquina de raio-x e examinou suas costelas; pela reação de Claudia, ela podia jurar que estavam quebradas ou no mínimo trincadas, mas o aparelho não mostrou nada, todos os seus ossos estavam inteiros. Algumas fraturas passadas, mas nada que estivesse provocando a dor que ela estava sentindo agora.

"Myka, chame Artie." A urgência na voz da médica fez com que a jovem agente fosse correndo até a porta para chamar o agente de óculos que estava inquieto na frente da porta do quarto. "Chame a Mrs. Frederick também."

"Mas como vou encontrá-la?" Myka perguntou após verificar que ela não estava ali fora.

"Eu estou aqui." Mrs. Frederick apareceu na porta, como se ela estivesse do lado de fora o tempo todo; como sempre. "Qual o problema?"

* * *

><p><em>"Take the time to make some sense of what you wanna say<em>

_It's up to us to make the best of all the things that come our way_

_You know they're gonna go which way they wanna go_

_All we know is that we don't know how it's gonna be_

_Please brother, let it be."_

The Masterplan - Oasis

Parte IV

"Eles usaram algum artefato em você, Claudia?" Pete perguntou, fazendo-a levantar o olhar até ele.

Claudia abriu a boca para responder mas nenhum som saia dela.

"Não pense em mentir." Jinksie disse ao ouvir a ruiva tentar. "Eu vou saber se você está mentindo, Clau." Seus olhos estavam tristes, pois ele já sabia a resposta da pergunta.

Claudia fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de sua cama.

"Eram duas faixas de couro, pareciam bem velhas para ainda estarem inteiras. Eles prenderam meus punhos com elas." Claudia podia ver tudo acontecer novamente atrás de suas pálpebras. Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, mas resolveu ficar a olhar o teto. "Eles me prenderam em uma cadeira que também tinha cara de ser _muito_ velha."

Uma breve pausa caiu sobre o quarto até que Mrs. Frederick puxou o ar com força para dentro de seus pulmões.

"Arthur."

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que todos no recinto olhassem-a, até Claudia.

"Temos que ir agora." Artie concordou.

"O que aconteceu?" Myka perguntou levantando-se da cama e indo até o velho agente. Essa era a regra, Artie _tinha_ que contar qual era o perigo. Com um suspiro de insatisfação ele começou.

"São três artefatos que trabalham em conjunto: as duas tiras de couro e a cadeira. Elas são da Idade das Trevas." Artie olhou para Pete e continuou. "Idade Média."

"Eu sei." Pete disse com ar de superioridade e desdém.

"Elas foram usadas _em_ muitas pessoas e _por_ muitas pessoas. Em algum momento, elas tornaram-se artefatos que são tão perigosos quanto qualquer bomba. Elas passaram a ser o mais efetivo método de tortura." Ele fez uma pausa dramática e então continuou. "Ao longo dos séculos, seu uso foi registrado no mundo inteiro, até na II Guerra Mundial. E então eles desapareceram."

"Artie, por que duas tiras e uma cadeira são artefatos tão perigosos? Quero dizer, você disse que é o melhor método de tortura." Jinksie perguntou, assim como todos ele sentia que havia algo bem errado que Artie não queria compartilhar.

"Porque a tortura é aparentemente psicológica. Como se tivesse ocorrido em outra dimensão, se você preferir." Claudia respondeu baixo, já percebendo a gravidade da situação que ela se encontrava. "Eles me torturaram, Jinks. Mas aparentemente não tem nada de errado comigo."

Vanessa levantou-se e foi até os dois agentes superiores.

"Então eu não estou errada. Ela está com as costelas quebradas e provavelmente outros ferimentos."

"Não deixe-a dormir, vocês não sabem se ela está com uma concussão." Mrs. Frederick falou e sua voz forte e estável foi um contraste com a situação. Ela e Artie viraram para sair e ir procurar os artefatos, mas uma voz fez com que eles parassem na porta.

"O que vai acontecer se vocês não encontrarem os artefatos?"

Artie ajeitou os óculos no nariz e respondeu. "Ela irá morrer por ferimentos que nós não podemos curar porque não existem."

Myka deu um passo para trás com a sinceridade de Artie. Ela acenou com a cabeça e virou-se para em direção da cama de novo. Ninguém falava nada. Pete e Jinksie estavam no pé da cama, querendo proteger Claudia de qualquer novo perigo. Myka sentou-se ao seu lado na cama de novo. Vanessa estava andando pelo quarto, a pensar no que ela faria se Mrs. Frederick e Artie não conseguissem achar os artefatos a tempo. O silêncio foi quebrado por um suspiro de Claudia, que mais do que nunca queria dormir.

"Eu preciso do meu computador."

"Claudia, você precisa descansar." Vanessa disse, ainda andando pelo quarto.

"Eu quero dormir e eu não posso dormir. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa e nada melhor do que proteger o Warehouse para me manter acordada." Ninguém realmente estava sendo convencido por ela naquele momento. "Eu preciso acessar o sistema do Warehouse para defendê-lo do sistema falso - o que eu dei acesso a quem quer que seja que me sequestrou. Não vai demorar muito até que o Warehouse entre em colapso novamente."

Myka acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se da cama para pegar o laptop da ruiva.

* * *

><p><em>"Every second is a lifetime<em>

_And every minute more brings you closer to God_

_You let your body burn like never before_

_Or do you only see what you wanna believe?"_

Better Than Love - Hurts

Parte V

_E se eles não conseguirem?_ A pergunta rodava na mente de Claudia e em conjunto com os números que não paravam de aparecer na tela de seu computador estava definitivamente deixando-a tonta e enjoada.

"Acho melhor você parar, Clau. Você não parece estar se sentindo tão bem..." Pete disse suavemente, um contraste com o que ele sentia por dentro - aquela sensação ruim que ele sabia que só iria passar quando Artie e a Mrs. Frederick consguissem neutralizar os artefatos que haviam sido utilizados na ruiva e depois que ela estivesse completamente recuperada.

"Estou ótima."

Um riso baixo sarcástico pôde ser ouvido saindo da boca de Jinksie.

"Não é nem necessário ter o poder que ele tem para saber que você está mentindo." Myka disse baixo e aproximou-se para tirar o laptop das mãos trêmulas de Claudia.

"Olha, eu _preciso_ terminar isso agora, ok? Em menos de cinco minutos o Warehouse irá entrar em completo colapso e "a oposição" irá perceber que a senha que eu passei foi a senha para uma farsa."

"Eles não irão te levar de novo. Nós não vamos deixar." Jinksie disse baixo - o tom de voz que todos pareciam preferir usar naquele momento.

"Levar-me é o de menos." Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela, sem nem ao menos parar de digitar. "Só preciso terminar de colocar esse código..." ela parou de falar e começou a digitar mais furiosamente, a testa enrugada de concentração. Ela bateu em uma tecla com um ar de finalidade, alguns segundos depois e só então desviou o olhar da tela do computador. "Pronto. O sistema está em pé novamente, se vocês não encontrarem esse cara logo... ele voltará a entrar em colapso. Se isso acontecer... vocês terão de chamar o Fargo. Ele é a única pessoa confiável e competente para poder proteger o Warehouse se eu não sobrev-"

"Claudia!" A ruiva virou a cabeça para a morena e balançou a cabeça.

"... se eu não sobreviver. Não adianta não falar do assunto." Claudia fechou os olhos com força e levou a mão a garganta quando começou a tossir. Todos ficaram somente olhando, sabendo que nada que fizessem iria ajudá-la no momento. Ela levou um mão até a cabeça e deixou uma expressão de dor aparecer em seu rosto. "Eu estou me sentindo pior a cada segundo que se passa e nós não temos notícias de Artie desde que ele saiu daqui. Nós nem sabemos como eles iriam encontrar os artefatos."

"Quanto menos vocês souberem sobre o Warehouse, melhor será." Vanessa disse de maneira sombria, do mesmo modo como todas autoridades do depósito pareciam falar. Ela saiu do quarto, certamente em busca de notícias sobre a busca pelos três artefatos medievais.

Um silêncio breve instalou-se no quarto mas logo foi quebrado quando Pete notou que a ruiva estava piorando.

"Clau, você está tremendo. O que você está sentindo?" O agente moveu-se para o lado dela, com o cuidado e preocupação de um irmão mais velho.

Claudia sentia o corpo quente, sentia a febre ficando mais forte, sentia as costelas doerem quando ela respirava um pouco mais forte - o que estava acontecendo cada vez com mais freqüência devido ao seu péssimo estado de saúde -, e sentia que estava cada vez mais perto de deixar de viver, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que o seu corpo _não estava_ quente, _não estava_ ficando mais quente, sabia que suas costelas _não estavam_ quebradas. O mais importante é que ela tinha pleno conhecimento de que apesar daqueles sintomas serem todos "ilusórios", a morte iminente não era nada ilusória.

"Febre. Dor." Claudia encostou o corpo cansado novamente contra o de Pete. "Eu estou morrendo, Pete."

"Você _tem_ que parar de falar isso, Claudia." Myka disse com um tom de voz firme. "Quantas vezes todos nós já quase morremos por causa de artefatos?"

"Mykes..."

"Não, Claudia. Eu preciso terminar de falar isso e você precisa ouvir o que eu vou falar." A agente respirou fundo enquanto levantava da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sem dizer nada. Jinksie colocou as mãos em seus ombros quando ela passou por ele, dando a ela uma sensação de suporte. "Eu fui presa em um espelho pela louca da Alice, quase morri de velhice, meu pai quase morreu por causa de um livro. Eu já quase matei o Pete por ter me tornado um zumbi. Jinksie quase morreu em sua primeira missão. Artie quase foi morto por uma espada que deixava MacPherson invisível. A mãe de Pete quase foi morta por uma lata de spray e... eu também!"

"Clau, você tem que adimitir que a pessoa que tem mais chances de morrer é a Myka." Pete disse, interrompendo sua parceira e conseguindo fazer a ruiva sorrir.

Claudia sentia calafrios percorrerem o seu corpo e lembrou-se de todas as febres que já teve em sua vida. Odiava ter febre e não ter o remédio. Seu corpo por dentro queimava, mas sentia como se estivesse no inverno em uma rua da Rússia. Sabia que não demoraria muito para começar a ter alucinações e a partir dai as coisas iriam piorar de verdade.

Jinksie foi até o armário, pegou um edredon e envolveu o corpo da ruiva, em uma tentativa fútil de tentar fazer com que a febre diminuísse.

"Você não vai morrer."

"Por que vocês se importam?" A voz de Claudia tinha uma nota de raiva e todos sentiram a mudança no ar.

"Clau, como você pode d-"

"Como eu posso dizer isso, Pete? Vocês nem viram quando eu sai daqui. Vocês me procuraram porque o firewall do Warehouse estava com problemas..." Ela foi dizendo as palavras que queriam sair de sua boca desde que eles a encontraram, lentamente letra por letra foi sendo dita. Ela secou com raiva as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

O silêncio voltou ao quarto. Claudia percebeu a diferença que existia entre estar solitária e estar sozinha. A tensão era palpável a medida que os minutos passavam. Vanessa e Leena entraram no quarto algum tempo depois, as duas vendo claramente (e de modos diferentes) que Claudia não tinha mais tanto tempo. Sua respiração estava ofegante e era como se cada vez que ela respirasse mais forte, menos ar enchia seus pulmões.

Leena observou atentamente a aura da ruiva e se ela se esforçasse, ela conseguia ver que atrás da aparência de que tudo estava normal, a aura dela estava diferente: machucada, quebrada... e desaparecendo cada segundo mais.

Claudia puxou o ar com força uma última vez e todos ocupantes da sala tinham lágrimas por não poderem ajudá-la. O corpo da ruiva ficou mole contra o de Pete e ele segurou-a mais perto, em seu próprio estágio de negação.

As coisas aconteceram de um jeito confuso nos segundos seguintes. Foi como se uma onda de energia tivesse caído sobre ela e de repente ela abriu os olhos, levantou o torso e puxou com força o ar dos pulmões, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo.

Claudia sentiu a diferença em seu corpo, ela definitivamente sentia-se mais viva. Ela olhou os seus punhos e viu que as marcas das tiras de couro estavam de um tom roxo forte. Ela sentiu um líquido em seu rosto. _Sangue_. Vanessa rapidamente foi até a cama e tirou Pete de perto dela. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, apesar de tudo. Artie e Mrs. Frederick entraram no quarto minutos depois e os dois pareciam cansados, porém contentes por terem conseguido neutralizar os objetos a tempo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Vanessa saía do quarto e dizia com um tom sério e autoritário que ela devia ficar de cama por duas semanas.

"Ela nunca vai sobreviver." Artie disse rindo e saiu do quarto, seguindo a médica e a Mrs. Frederick.

"Acho que nós devemos conversar, Clau." Myka disse baixinho, Pete e Jinksie acenando coma cabeça ao lado da agente.

Leena observou mais uma vez a sua aura e viu que apesar de sua aura ter ainda alguns arranhões - que agora ela sabia que não tinham a menor conexão com os machucados físicos que ela sofreu -, eles iriam logo ser curados. Ela viu Claudia acenar com a cabeça e fechou a porta do quarto, deixando a cicatrização começar.

**Fim**


End file.
